When The Loneliness Comes
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: Typical Kagome is cutting herself, but why? Could it be because her now exboyfriend Inuyasha was caught with Kikyo or could it be something deeper? Something she is afraid to even admit? \\ON HIATUS//
1. A Bloody Arm

Hey people what up? Well? Remember that preview of bloody blade on one of my Inuyasha Lost Love story? Well I am changing the title so now it will be called When The Loneliness Comes. How's that for a title? Well on with the story!

Chapter 1: A Bloody Arm

As she lie awake and listen to the sound of breeze in the trees, she lifted her arm and looked at what she had done. She watched the red liquid, as it dropped and landed on her nose. She slowly put her arm down and drifted off to sleep, letting the liquid ooze.

"… Kagome!" yelled a girl on the other side of her bedroom door. Kagome slowly opened her charcoal gray eyes. They had once been a deep chocolate brown before … a year ago. She looked into the mirror opposite the wall that her bad was up against. She looked at her frizzy raven black hair.

"I'm up!" she yelled to her roommate and best friend, Sango Taija. She picked out what she was going to wear that day and slipped into the shower. The hot steamy water hit her pale skin and woke up her senses. After washing her hair and body, she hopped out. When she got out she quickly ran a brush through her wet hair; blow dried it then straightened it. So she looked like something from The Grudge or The Ring. After that she put on her favorite earrings which had a black gem in the middle of them. She then put on her black shirt that read; "Life's never fair … deal with it" on the back it read; "Just don't come whining to me." She then put on a pair of denim, dark blue hip hugger's pants. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"… Something's missing" she muttered. A second later she snapped her fingers and ran to look under her bed. After a few minutes of looking, she pulled out from under the bed a pair of knee high black combat boots.

"There" she said, as she slipped them on. She walked out of her room, and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Sango!" Kagome said cheerfully, as if last nights event never happened. But it had, she was wearing a sweatshirt to cover the cuts.

"Morning, Kagome! Ready to head to school yet, it's gunna start in 30 minutes" Sango said.

"Yeah sure, just let me get my bag," she said, as she ran into her room and picked up her bag from the floor where she had left it yesterday.

"Ready" she said, when she came out of her room. She and Sango headed to their car a Mazda 6, charcoal gray, like Kagome's eyes. Kagome got into the passenger's side; she and Sango took turns today was Sango's turn. Normally Kagome skipped her turn because she always thought of THAT day. The day her whole family got taken from her. A few minutes later they arrived at their school, Shikon Jewel High, it was their last year. Kagome got out of the car, as did Sango who locked the car. As they walked up the cement steps, Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see someone stick their foot out. She tripped; everyone was laughing, except Sango who was helping Kagome up from the ground. Kagome looked up to see her ex, Inuyasha, laughing. He was the one who was there for Kagome after the incident. They broke up at the beginning of their last year, because Inuyasha was seeing that hussy … Kikyo behind her back, Kagome had found out. Kikyo was laughing along with Inuyasha, that slut was hanging all over him. Sango was glaring daggers at both of them. Kagome got up and straightened her shirt and continued to walk ignoring Inuyasha and his "hussy" girlfriend.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Sango asked as soon as she thought those two couldn't hear them.

"Yeah, nothing broken!" she tried to shake it off by laughing. Sango saw through the plan Kagome had, and saw how much pain Kagome was really going through, but said nothing, except imagining hitting and punching, Inuyasha to the floor in her mind. In first period, which was history, Mr. Myoga talked about how mikos were commonly needed to keep demons away. He took up so much time he finished exactly as the bell rang for second period. Gym, which happened to be Kagome's best subject. She hurriedly ran to the gym, to find Sango already there.

"Today, class we will be learning to fight with weapons. So choose your desired weapon … now!" yelled her gym teacher. All of the students rushed to the trunk of weapons, Kagome walked over after the crowd had died down and took out a small compound box, out of her pocket, and said the words; "Open up to me." It expanded into a full sized sword. Nobody noticed this event, not even Sango! She walked over to the rest of the class and listened.

"Alright, now that you each have a weapon, you will be paired up with a partner and duel against them! Now for the first pair … how about Sango and Miroku" she said. Sango groaned and Miroku grinned. They both walked to the middle of the gym and awaited a signal. When a whistle went off, Sango lunged at Miroku with her giant boomerang. Miroku being the stupid prev he was, thought Sango was going to hit him with the boomerang, so he ducked. Sango on the other hand had different plans; she grinned and kicked him right where it hurts. Miroku doubled over in pain while the teacher was praising Sango for the great fighting tack-tic. After Miroku regained control over his pain he stood up, staggering a bit ready for another attack. This time Sango let Miroku come to her, he lunged at her with his staff, which Sango easily dodged. Now Sango was behind Miroku, she took her boomerang and slammed it into Miroku's back. Miroku coughed and some blood spilled onto the floor. Defeated he fell into sweet unconsciousness.

"Alright, Sango!" a bunch of girls who were victims of Miroku's said. Sango bowed while Miroku was carried to the bleachers by his friends Inuyasha, and Kohaku, Sango's brother.

"Great now for the next pair, … how about … Inuyasha … and … Kagome" the teacher said. Everyone in the gym had a look of shock on their face.

I think I'm gunna leave it there so you guys review like crazy! Yeah see ya later.


	2. The Crying Girl and Silver Haired Hanyou

Hey wat up with the people? Well this week I am gunna try to update ALL of my stories! Help me out by cheering in some reviews! I love this story! It just came to me … in a dream … Na not rele. I just thought of it so random like me! Happy Happy! Well not rele I am totally pived at a certain person who will remain nameless! And no it's mot MG. Anywho on with the story!

Chapter 2: The Crying Girl and Silver Haired Hanyou

The gym became eerily silent. Kagome gasped, then quickly grinned evilly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw  
the grin she gave him and gulped but quickly regained his composure, he was a half demon what  
could a weak human do to him? Kagome walked to the middle of the gym as did Inuyasha, and they  
both awaited the shrill sound of the whistle. When they heard the shrill whistle they both lunged  
forward. The only thing a normal human or demon for that matter saw was two flashes of color. One  
was silver the other raven black. When all movement ceased on the "battle field" everyone saw two  
figures in the middle sword against katana. The two stood like that at a standstill for about a minute,  
before Kagome slowly started to overpower Inuyasha. You could see the look of shock on  
Inuyasha's face. 'She shouldn't be able to overpower me? I'm a hanyou she is just a human how is  
she able to overpower me?' Inuyasha thought. While Inuyasha was lost in thought Kagome took her chance and swung downward, but lucky for Inuyasha he came back to reality right when Kagome swung, so she only cut a piece of cloth from Inuyasha's pant leg. He reacted quickly and swung his blade at her; lucky for Kagome she jumped back. Then she put her katana in her mouth and did a back handspring and landed behind Inuyasha, taking her katana out of her mouth and putting it across his neck. Inuyasha and the rest of the people looked shocked, none of them had known she could do that, or that she was so skilled with a katana.

"Are you ready to admit defeat … dog-boy?" she asked him in the scariest voice Inuyasha had ever heard come from Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha being the dignity happy person he was didn't show his fear. He just grinned.

"Never!" he said, turning his head so half of his face was facing her, showing her his fangs. He turned around so quickly and swung his sword, Kagome had no time to react. It caught the sleeve of her sweatshirt while she tried to dodge it. She landed and looked at the damage he had caused. She saw to her horror the visibility of the cuts pervious to last night, and all the other scars. She looked up with anger and sadness in her eyes at Inuyasha who was being congratulated by Kohaku. He wasn't paying attention when suddenly his head connected with the hilt of Kagome's katana knocking him out. She ran as if in slow motion from the unconscious and falling Inuyasha. Sango wanted to run after her but she felt a hand on her butt, when would he ever learn?

"PREVERT!" she screamed and slapped him so he fell into unconsciousness again. Kagome was now in the bathroom, panting. Inuyasha was coming around, his first thought 'Were those cuts? On her arm?'

"Yasha! Baby! Are you ok?" asked his slutty girlfriend Kikyo.

"Yeah! Like she could hurt me!" he said hotly. He stood up, and looked for Kagome, but only found Sango.

"Shit!" he said and walked over to Sango.

"Sango! Where did Kagome run off too?" he asked the girl. Sango looked into Inuyasha's golden-amber eyes to see an emotion she didn't know Inuyasha had within his body. She saw worry? Inuyasha worried about Kagome? After the break … Never!

"Why the hell should I tell you!" she asked accusingly.

"Ugh! … I wanna ask her for a rematch" he lied, he was good at lying.

"Oh I really don't know she just ran off, she goes off on her own a lot lately" she said. He walked out of the gym, leaving Kikyo there. He walked past the girl's bathroom, but stopped when he heard someone crying. 'That can't be Kagome! She never cried at school not since THAT day' he thought and continued walking. Inside the bathroom Kagome was crying, she took her katana and said,

"Give yourself to me." She watched as her katana shrunk into a kunai. The next thing she knew she had blood seeping from three different cuts. She got up and ran to the locker rooms, blood dripping every few steps she took, but she didn't care. She reached the locker rooms and went to her locker to get another sweatshirt. 'I'm safe' she thought as she hugged her sweatshirt she pulled out of the locker. Outside the locker rooms was a certain hanyou with silver hair, he had followed the tiny droplets of blood on the tiled floor. 'This is Kagome's blood' Inuyasha had thought when he first came across them. The droplets stopped at the girl's locker room entrance. 'Is Kagome in there?' he wondered. He cautiously stepped into the locker room and found a familiar raven haired girl hugging a sweatshirt. Before she put her left arm into her sleeve she wrapped some gaze around it, then she slipped her arm in the sleeve.

"… Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, she turned around quickly.

"In-Inu-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What's with the gaze?" he asked, dodging her question. 'He saw! Oh no!' she thought.

"You hit my arm pretty hard, it left a few scraps" she said simply.

"What were those cuts on your arm, from before my blade hit you?" he asked.

"Um … uh … our cat got me a few days ago, nothing serious!" she said. "Wait! Why do you care? You were laughing at me this morning!" she said, her voice full of rage. Inuyasha backed up slightly.

"Uh … uh … Later!" he said, and ran out. Later after school, Kagome was in the gym practicing with her katana, when suddenly Kikyo of all people walked in.

"K-Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Here to see you bitch!" Kikyo said with visible hatred.

And that is where I leave you Review like crazy and read my other stories I bid thee ado! I like talking like that.

Oh yeah my new saying is KuNaI DiE DiE! I love it!


	3. There's about to be a Girlfight!

Hello again my people! I no you must hate me right now you all are a great reviewers … and um … you help me escape the mantel institute! My friend from Oregon is talking to me right now … she is a little scary … but cool none the less. Cept for the fact that she Thinks she's crazy … when that is really me! Hehe! Well what else to say cept review my minions review! Now back to the story … wait we never started it … Ah Na! I'm losing it!

Chapter 3: There's About To Be A … Girl fight!

"What's wrong Kikyo?" Kagome asked, faking an innocent voice.

"You hurt my Inu-chan! Now you'll pay!" She said and pulled out a katana. Kagome quickly pulled out her compound box and whispered;

"Open up to me!" With the words being said, the box grew into a katana with a shining blade, like it had never been used. Kikyo, being in a mad cow rage swung wildly at Kagome. Kagome was just dodging the swings as if they were branches of trees just whipping around in the breeze. Kikyo swung again and she missed, because Kagome had flipped up into the air and landed behind Kikyo. Kikyo turned around now facing a very shocked looking Kagome. Kikyo, instead of using her katana, punched Kagome full force in the stomach. Kagome doubled over in pain, but quickly got back up. Kikyo came back at her before she had time to fully recover and she kicked Kagome in the same spot, which was sore from being punched a few seconds earlier. Kagome could feel three of her ribs snap under the pressure of the beating. Kagome had labored breathing and was on the floor. Kikyo stalked up to the struggling Kagome and Bitch-slapped her so hard that she flew across the floor and landed in a heap on the floor.

"That's for hurting MY Inuyasha!" Kikyo said emphasizing "MY." Kagome was now very pissed off, she didn't know the hoe was that strong, well she did, sort of. Getting up ignoring the pain from her broken ribs, stood up grabbed Kikyo by the neck and swung her around twice then threw her so hard she hit the wall on the other side of the gym, hitting her head on the wall. She did not get back up but unfortunately for Kagome, Kikyo wasn't dead. 'Pity' thought Kagome as she walked to Sango's car.

(A/N: Sango was waiting for Kagome, so they could go home)

As she climbed into the car, one of the smaller girls in Kikyo's group came out screaming.

"SOMEONE HELP! KIKYO! SHE'S JUST LYING ON THE FLOOR IN THE GYM … NOT MOVING!"

Kagome tried to stifle her laughter but failed miserably. Sango looked at the girl sitting next to her like she had murdered someone.

"You didn't?" she half-asked half-said. Kagome just had a huge smile on her face. 'She did' thought Sango.

"Let's get out of here!" Kagome said. Sango was wonder what kind of damage Kagome had done to Kikyo, she knew Kagome had a bad temper and not playground bully bad but murderer bad. Kikyo just had to piss off Kagome. After getting home, finishing their homework, and changing into PJ's, they settled down to watch a favorite of theirs which was Team America.

"Nice PJ's Kagome!" said Sango.

"Thanks! I like yours too" said Kagome. Kagome was wearing a black tank top that read 'wake me if you dare' with black pants that had a little girl in a bed, sleeping surrounded by weapons. Sango was wearing silk black pajamas with Japanese designs on it. As the movie continued Kirara their two-tailed neko youkai hopped in between the two girls on the couch as they laughed at the movie. After the movie Kagome said goodnight to Sango and went into her room to think. She pulled her compound box out of its hiding place next to her bed to think.

"Give yourself to me" she said. The box glowed for a second then transformed into a kunai. She played with the kunai for a few minutes, just sitting on her bed and thinking. 'Why was Inuyasha worrying about me? He has that slut Kikyo now' she thought, as she slit a few inches away from a blood vein. She chuckled slightly, 'I could die right now and no one would care' she thought.

Die.

The word resounded in her head a million times before she brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. She fell asleep with the word ringing in her head.

:Dream/Nightmare Land:

When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw a river, but it wasn't water in the river but blood! Her own! How she knew that fact she didn't know. She stared at it for a few minutes before getting up and realizing that she felt very light. Too light. She turned around and saw her motionless body before her. Her eyes were open and were staring at her. She looked for the source of her death. She discovered her wrists were slit and her kunai lay a few inches away.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

:End:

Kagome woke up with a start. She was breathing in short gasps. 'That was creepy' she thought before her head met the pillow again. In the morning Kagome woke up to the sound of her phone. She quickly grabbed for her cordless black phone, knocking over her alarm clock in the process.

:Conversation:

K: Hello?

I: Hey, Kagome … I wanted to know if you know what happened to Kikyo yesterday.

K: -smirk- Yeah I know what happened.

I: Well who ever did it sent her into a coma!

She started to laugh but quickly stopped, remembering three of her ribs were still busted.

I: Do you know who did it?

K: Yeah …

I: WHO!

K: … Me.

She hung up the phone before he could say anymore.

Well there you go! I love this story! I think it is my best! Actually You guys tell me what one you like best!

Lost Love

Amnesia

What Happens In the Night

When the Loneliness Comes

Or Addiction

Tell me what you think in ur reviews! Well until then…. Oh tell me which one I should update next too! Ok? OK!

Ja ne!


	4. Fighting With Busted Ribs

Hey guys! Sry bout the long wait! I had to wait to see wat u wanted updated! Most of u said this story! So that's the one I'm doing! Also I went to my cabin w/ MG she and I had a great time we some how came up w/ a VERY random story! Inu is a swimsuit model! XD and he starts gaining pounds! Well tell me if u want me to put it up or not so um … yeah that's about all I have to say cept I DoE have the cooolest pants ever! XD ok I no that WAS Random ne who lets start the show! I mean story!

Chapter 4: Fighting With Busted Ribs

Kagome took about 20 minutes more then usual in getting dressed, due to the fact that three of her ribs were still busted. Thanks to that slut Kikyo. But Kagome had put her in her place. Smiling as she thought of Kikyo lying in the hospital breathing through a tube. When she finally finished she looked at herself in her mirror. Today she was wearing a red tank top that read; "Bad temper … Watch out!" She also was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and of course her combat boots.

"There" she said, as she stepped out of her room. Sango clapped as if Kagome was modeling the latest of fashions.

"Terrific! Work it Kagome! Work it!" Sango said as she pretended to have a camera and taking pictures of Kagome. Kagome just kept doing different poses as if she were a star. They started laughing at how silly they were being. After that they headed to the car, then school. As they arrived at school Kagome opened her door and got out. As she rose up out of the car she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorr …" the word never reached her lips instead she put on an expressionless look. As she looked into golden-amber eyes.

"Dog Breath. What do you want?" she said coldly. Inuyasha growled slightly at her.

"I wanna know what made you beat the crap out of Kikyo!" he said with hatred in his golden-amber eyes. To everyone else except Inuyasha it looked like he was really mad at her. When all he wanted to know was why had Kagome gone so far as to knock Kikyo into a coma.

"She wanted to save her _Inu-chan_!" She said imitating Kikyo's shrill voice.

"Shut up … wench!" he said as he stalked away. 'They may look like each other but they defiantly are different' thought Inuyasha. First period was boring … as usual. In second period they were working on fighting still. Everyone was paired up with someone and each of the pairs were dueling with their partner. Kagome was oh so lucky … she got Koga. She was winning, even with her busted ribs. She kept her pain at bay and continued to fight. Koga was wimpy, sure he had muscles, but he was too stupid to use them. She was about to give the final blow when out of no where Koga got some part of his mind working and punched Kagome. In the stomach, where sweet little miss hussy had kicked and punched her the other day. The pain was too much for Kagome to withstand. She doubled over in pain. Her vision started to get blurry. 'Crap' was Kagome final thought before the blackness around her vision grew. She fell unconscious to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Kagome? Kagome!" yelled the teacher as she saw Kagome hit the floor. That got all the students to gather around Koga and Kagome. Except 2, Inuyasha and Miroku had heard the thud but thought it was some loser. When the teacher started yelling Kagome's name, Inuyasha had turned around and left Miroku to battle with the best partner ever … the air. When Inuyasha got over to the crowd he saw Kagome on the floor unconscious.

"Someone call the nurse!" yelled the teacher.

"The nurse is most likely getting some from the math teacher … I'll take her," Inuyasha said. The silence that befell the gym was so immense that all anyone could do was just stare shocked at what Inuyasha had said. Inuyasha, ignoring the people staring at him scooped up Kagome, bridal style and started to walk to the nurse's office. When he got there he found no one. 'Figures' Inuyasha thought, as he walked to a nearby bed and laid Kagome down. After a few seconds he got out of the chair he was in and got a washcloth, got it wet and put it on Kagome's forehead. She stirred a bit, he just watched her. Her face contorted in pain when she stirred. 'Kikyo most likely got a few hits in too' thought Inuyasha. He had seen Kikyo in action before, when Miroku tried to grope her. He himself had once been beaten by Kikyo but he was a half-demon. He never got more then a bruise but Kagome was a human … well miko but still she was a human and being human that had to hurt.

'If Kikyo had used HER miko powers … what would have happened to Kagome?' Inuyasha thought. By now Kagome was semiconscious, and trying to get her vision back to normal. The first thing she saw was a concerned hanyou looking at something in the distance … that or he was lost in thought. He looked over a Kagome to see her looking at him.

"Wha … What happened?" she asked, while rubbing her head.

"You fainted in the gym, I carried you here" he said in a monotone voice. Kagome's face was a light pink as she realized what he had done for her. A eerie silence fell over the two. Until Inuyasha spoke.

"What are those cuts on your arm from?" he asked.

"I told you! Our cat did it!" she yelled though she was still light headed.

"That's bull! And you know it! I wanna know the true reason!" he yelled back at her. Her head was throbbing as well as her ribs from yelling so instead of yelling she stood, wincing slightly as pain shot through her side, and walked out. Inuyasha had noticed the wince and so got out of the chair to go get her. As he caught up with her, Kagome slowed. A sudden dizziness came over her and she fell, she waited to hit the tile, but it never came. She strained her eyes to open and then focus. The only thing she saw before she blacked-out again was silver hair and golden-amber eyes.

Well there u go I will continue to ask which story I should update. So keep telling me wat story u would like to see next to be updated! Oh yeah I finally got an idea for wat will happen in addiction. I am not gunna tell though … oh yeah before I forget…. Tell me wat u think about the inu swimsuit model thing? K? well until then

Ja ne!


	5. Maybe He Still Loves You?

Hey everyone! Thought u could get rid of me did ya? Oh yeah, I am not getting anywhere with what happens in the night! I need some help. Sry Miss Yumi but if u wanna write that go ahead or u could help me! Anywho sry it took me a long time, but I am done writing My Last Breath! It's took16 pages in Microsoft word, … AND it's a one shot … oh well. I love that story can't wait till I get some great reviews! Not that the ones I got already aren't great . Ok bak on track now on with the story … even though I never started it.

XxXxX

Chapter 5: Maybe He Still Loves You?

Inuyasha carried her back to the nurses office, for the second time that day. The office was yet again empty. 'God! Didn't think they would take this long! She must have gotten a lot of money for this one!' Inuyasha thought, as he gently laid Kagome down on the bed. Knowing the nurse would not be back for a while, he gently pulled up her shirt to her bra. He reveled to his horror, her stomach with black and blue bruises on it.

"God Kagome what did you get yourself into?" asked Inuyasha to the unconscious Kagome. He regained his resolve and got a brace. He then gently picked her up around behind her back to slip the brace on her fragile body. He lied her back down and started velcroing the straps to keep it in place. As he did the last strap Kagome began to stir, he quickly latched together the strap and pulled down her shirt. She awoke with a blurry vision. Everything was a blur; she saw the outline of someone beside her. Someone with silver hair.

"Huh? Inuyasha? Is that you?" she asked trying to focus her eyesight. She tried to sit up, but a clawed hand stopped. "Take your hands off of me … I'm fine!" she tried to sit up again, but again to no success.

"Bull Kagome and you know it! You have at least 6 broken, three on each side at least! No you are not fine, stop spouting bull and lie back down!" Inuyasha said, his voice rising.

"Keh!" was her reply, Inuyasha had known that Kagome had taken his trademark keh. She kept trying to sit up but again Inuyasha forced her down this time not as gentle as the other pushes had been.

"You need to rest!" he said as if he still was her boyfriend.

"Please let me at least go see Sango's fight! I know I haven't missed it yet …Please?" she asked as she gave the hanyou his own medicine and mimicked his 'puppy dog eyes' look. He gave up trying to hold her down a put an arm under hers and helped her up and off the bed.

"Fine" he said. It was slow going, because Kagome refused to let Inuyasha carry her to the gym. They had to stop a few hundred times, because Kagome finally let down her shield of emotionlessness and winced and wheezed every now and then. After a good 20 minutes they made it to the gym. As the door was pushed open, some people stopped their fight to see the two people who they never thought they would see standing that close ever again. They then made their way to the bleachers. Inuyasha helped Kagome get settled, seeing that she wasn't in pain and was "good to go" or somewhere along those lines.

"Thanks" Kagome breathed, it was barley audible but with Inuyasha's ears he heard it as if she said it aloud. He curtly nodded and walked back over to Miroku and Kohaku. Kagome set her sights on Sango's fight. She was just beginning her fight with Koga. Sango, of course was winning, because Koga had no brain to think with, if one at all. Koga blindly kicked at Sango, getting in a few good hits, but Sango was barley phased if at all. As Koga came in, for what he thought was going to be the "final blow" on Sango she swung her boomerang and hit Koga in the side he looked like his legs gave out, because he then fell to the floor with a thud.

"GO SANGO!" Kagome cheered, though it hurt her to do so. Sango looked up at her roommate and best friend, then stepped over Koga's unconscious body, and ran over.

"Hey, are you all right? What happened? One minute you're kicking Koga's ass the next, you're a heap on the floor!" Sango said waving her arms for emphasis.

"Oh sorry about that … you know that I fought Kikyo yesterday … right?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "Well she broke at least 6 of my ribs, and then since I was holding the pain back, I was doing fine, … until Koga went and kicked me right where that hussy did" Kagome said finishing up her explanation.

"Man, Kagome … why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you out of gym, and into the hospital" Sango said.

"I'm fine now Sango … I've got a brace on," Kagome said.

: RING :

'Break' Kagome thought, as Sango helped her get up from the bleachers. Once they got outside Sango started to shoot questions at Kagome. She ignored them all.

"ARGH … fine then tell me what happened?" Sango asked. Kagome was very tired from everything that had happened in the last oh 30 minutes.

"NOTHING! Except we fought, I walked, fainted, he carried me back, and here I am. Not much to it" Kagome said in one breath.

"Aww … I bet he still loves you!" Sango cooed. She put her hands together and held them by her head.

"He does not! He tripped me yesterday, with that slutty whore Kikyo!" Kagome hissed when she said Kikyo's name.

"Kag's calm down! Ki- the cacoroach is in coma! And you put her there" Sango said triumphantly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but she did break a couple of my ribs ya'know!" Kagome all but yelled.

: RING :

"Oh that's the bell time for electives!" Sango said. Sango and Kagome had different electives. Sango had self defense ... from a certain someone … and Kagome had art. The only bad thing about art was that Kikyo was in it. But today was different, Kikyo wasn't here to "steal the limelight" sort to speak. After the bell rang saying the class was over Kagome hurried to get to her next class to talk to Sango.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said as she and Sango entered Science, and took their seats.

"Hey Kagome. Are you alright, now?" asked a familiar voice. 'Inuyasha!' thought Kagome.

"Yeah, … I'm ok, cept for the fact that YOUR girlfriend gave me a few broken ribs" she said cooly.

"It wasn't MY fault, besides you put her in a coma!" Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Look wench, just because we broke up … because of you … doesn't mean I can't still worry about you!" he all but yelled. With that he turned on his heel and walked back to his seat and plopped down, into the straight back chair.

"What was that about?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Dunno, Don't care!" Kagome huffed.

XxXxX

Well there you guys go! Oh and with school coming up … not gunna be a lot of updates at least for a couple of weeks … get into the swing of things. Yeah I am going into highschool … wish I could bring in these stories and get some credit for them … oh well

Buh Bye!

- DoE out


	6. Kagome? Kagome!

Well, well, well. I never thought it would take me this long to get back to updating but I am here again. My goal for this summer is to finish some of the stories REVISE MY LAST BREATH and try to get some of the stories if no finished then close to it … so I decided that I shall start with this story! Anyway I will try really hard to write well and to do the best I can, so u guys keep the good reviews …:sigh: and the bad ones comin!

XxXxX

Chapter 6: Kagome? Kagome!

After Science Kagome and Sango ran out in order to get in the cafeteria line before everyone else, which didn't turn out the way they wanted, the freshman had been let out earlier, damn them. When Kagome and Sango finally got to the food there was only disgusting cardboard pizza left. Kagome held back a gag while she looked from Sango to the food.   
"Hey Sango do we still have some food in the car for emergencies such as these?" she asked the girl. Sango looked at her then nodded. As they escaped the dreaded lunch line, they walked to their car. As soon as they saw their car, it was then they saw Kagura, one of Kikyo's minions. Kagome and Sango calmly walked the rest of the way in between them and Kagura.  
"About time… bitch!" Kagura said to Kagome, as she leaned against the Mazda.   
"Get the hell off of our car Kagura!" Sango yelled at her.   
"Why not have Kagome come over here and make me?" was Kagura's response. Kagome rolled up the sleeves of her half unzipped sweatshirt and walked towards Kagura, ready to punch her lights out.  
Meanwhile…

Inuyasha looked as if he was going to pass out by the smell of the crap they called food. He looked at Miroku who was just standing there, already having a lunch in his car, rather then buying this crap.  
"Hey, Miroku do you have an extra lunch in your car?" Inuyasha asked, with hopeful eyes. Miroku sighed.  
"Why not bring your own lunch Inuyasha? Well it just so happens I have an extra lunch come lets go see my baby" Miroku said. This time Inuyasha sighed as Miroku called his car his baby. Yeah it was a nice car, a bluish silver corvette, but come on Miroku was always polishing that thing.  
"Well then lets go" Inuyasha said as they skipped out of the lunch line. Miroku watched as Inuyasha practically ran to get away from the stench of the "food." Miroku jogged up to meet Inuyasha, who had stopped dead in his tracks at the entrance of the parking lot, just staring.   
"Hey Inuyasha why'd you …just …stop?" Miroku said as he saw the scene unfolding between Kagome, Sango and Kagura. Inuyasha and Miroku listened as Kagura goaded on Kagome.

"Why not have Kagome come over here and make me?" was Kagura's response. Kagome rolled up the sleeves of her half unzipped sweatshirt and walked towards Kagura.  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked over to Sango.

"Sango what's going on?" Miroku asked. Sango looked surprised then looked up at the darker haired of the two males.

"Well if you must know Miroku, Kagura was leaning on our car, and Kagome told her to get off, and I guess judging by how quick you appeared after the last statement, you heard the end of it" Sango explained all while watching Kagome stalk up to Kagura.

"Do you think she'll need some help?" asked Inuyasha. Sango seemed shocked but shook her head 'no.'

"She can handle herself pretty well, don't you think fighting with busted ribs, and all" Sango stated. Inuyasha nodded and looked on to watch the fight unfold.

XxXxX

"Kagura get the hell off of our car!" Kagome yelled completely oblivious that Inuyasha and Miroku were now watching.

"Or what, are you going to cry?" Kagura said as her red eyes flared with revenge.

"I think the only one who will end up crying is you Kagura. I don't care if you are a wind demoness, you can't lean against what isn't yours" Kagome said as she stopped walking a few feet in front of Kagura.

"So what you wanna fight me? You have broken ribs, hmm. All the more fun for me" Kagura said as she readied herself for anything, in the process having to stop leaning on the Mazda. Kagome just stood there waiting for Kagura to come at her. And she did. Kagura rushed forward to hit Kagome square on the jaw. Just as she was about to swing, Kagome did a back flip and kicked Kagura in the face in the process. Kagome landed without a hint that her ribs were hurting her. Kagura staggered back up cracking her jaw back into place.

"So what was that about being fun for you? It seems that it's more fun for me so far" Kagome said as she straightened her sweatshirt. Kagura whipped away the blood that dribbled down her chin.

"I was just warming up" she said as she rushed forward for another attack. This time Kagome sidestepped her attack and while Kagura passed by her Kagome karate chopped her in the neck. Kagura cried out and fell to the ground. Kagome picked up Kagura by the hair, making Kagura's perfect bun fall out. Kagome yanked Kagura's head up by her hair and whispered to her.  
"You tell the rest of your groupies and Kikyo's that if they touch my car or anything that is mine they'll end up just … like… her" Kagome said as she threw Kagura's head down in disgust. Kagome stood and walked over to Sango. It was now she noticed that Inuyasha and Miroku were standing right there. Sango ran up to her.

"Kagome that was awesome! Serves her right to think she could mess with you!" she said as she hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged Sango back but her eyes were staring at Inuyasha. He looked on the borderline of two emotions, pride and fright? Kagome then turned her attention back to Sango.

"Well come on, I really don't want to eat that nasty food, lets grab the food and sit in the car until class" Kagome said as she turned her back to Inuyasha and Miroku. She saw out of the corner of her eyes that Inuyasha had done the same with Miroku and now were heading to the opposite side of the parking lot.

XxXxX Later XxXxX

Later, after school got out Kagome was doing some laps in the school pool. She had heard somewhere that swimming was a miracle cure. She was on her 18th lap when then pain in her sides became unbearable. She swam over to the ladder and reached her hand out to grab the metal bars. Instead of feeling a cold unmoving metal a warm hand grabbed hers and pulled her up and out of the water. She looked up into the golden-amber eyes that were Inuyasha's. He still had a hold on her hand, she gently tugged and went over to grab her towel, but found it missing.

"Where" Kagome started but stopped when Inuyasha handed her, her towel.

"What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha, who had learned she was here by Sango, after Miroku groped her about ten times. Kagome quickly wrapped the towel around her small frame and crossed her arms, hiding her scars.

"I heard somewhere that swimming is a miracle cure," she hissed as she gingerly touched her side, "guess it's not" she said as she raised her eyes to meet those swirling pools of golden-amber that were Inuyasha's eyes.

"Why don't you just go to the doctor?" asked Inuyasha as he watched Kagome dry her hair and then get her sweats on, over her suit.

"Because I don't need a stupid doctor telling me what I already know!" Kagome said raising her voice a little. She turned around to face him. "Why are you really here Inuyasha?" she asked him. He looked down then.

"I just wanted to know where you learned all those moves that you beat up Kagura with. You never knew that back… back when we were dating" Inuyasha said now finding an ant that was crawling across him to be more interesting.

"Well back when we were dating, my family was alive. Back when we were dating, I didn't have the guilt of knowing I was the only survivor. Back when we were dating I trusted you!" she yelled at him. _'Ouch, I deserved that though'_ thought Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Kagome" Inuyasha said genuinely meaning it.

"So? Inuyasha, sorry can't bring back my family. Sorry can't fix the past. Sorry can't save me. Sorry can't take me back to when my family was killed and have the killer kill me too!" she screamed at him. This time Inuyasha took a physical step back. _'She wanted to die with them? Oh Kagome I'm so sorry, you've had to go through this all alone' _thought Inuyasha. He looked up and saw that Kagome was crying. He caught her right as she her body gave out and fell to the floor her sobs wracking her body. He had known Kagome had seen what had happened; he knew that she would be emotionally unstable. But he hadn't known that she could possess this much guilt towards what had happened and he hadn't known that she had wanted to die with them. He took her over towards the bleachers and set her in his lap as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her as much comfort as he could. Kagome felt his warmth and it surprised her, but not knowing any better at the moment she snuggled into the welcoming warmth. Kagome's sobbing slowed down about a half hour later. She sniffled as the last of her sobs died down. She looked up into his golden-amber eyes, smiling slightly. She took out, what Inuyasha thought to be a compact to check her make-up, he watched as she mumbled something into the compact. He watched as a light flashed and where the compact was there was a small dagger. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha again and smiled, again with tears running down her face. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry Inuyasha' before she raised the dagger to the blue vein in her wrist. She gently almost lovely dragged the dagger across the vein and watched as red liquid, her blood oozed from her wrist. She then looked up at Inuyasha one last time and shut her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome? Kagome? Oh god! Kagome! What have you done? Oh god! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at the unconscious girl. He looked around for something to make a tourniquet with, after finding nothing he ripped his sleeve off and tore it down the middle. He then tied it tightly around her forearm. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and practically sprinted to his red Chevy truck. After buckling her in her pulled away from the curb. Thinking quickly he whipped out his red cell phone that had the Japanese characters for tetsusagia down the back. After dialing a number he put it on speaker, seeing as his ears were farther away from his mouth then normal humans. It rang two times before Sesshomaru answered the phone.

"Hello, Takahashi residence" Sesshomaru said.

"Cut the crap Sesshomaru" was Inuyasha's reply.

"Ah… little brother, what is needed now. I'm not writing you a note to get you out of PE" He responded with.

"This isn't about PE, or school, I'll be home in a few minutes get out your bandages" Inuyasha told him.

"Who?" Sesshomaru said.

"Can't talk now driving just get ready" Inuyasha stated

"Alright" Sesshomaru said and hung up the phone

Inuyasha sighed then remembered something else he had to do. He opened his cell again and dialed another number. Again the phone rang twice before being answered.

"Hello?" Sango asked.

"Hey Sango, uh Kagome sort of fainted when she got out of the pool so I'm taking her to my brother to have a look at her ribs" Inuyasha explained.

"Ok, wait should I come over there and see what happened?" Sango sounded scared as she replied.

"Nah, Kagome will tell you all about it tomorrow or later tonight, I gotta go see ya" Inuyasha said then hung up before Sango could get and answer in. Inuyasha looked over to the passed out girl riding with him. Her wrist was still bleeding, he sped up a little. Within minutes Inuyasha arrived at the house He and Sesshomaru had inherited. Inuyasha unbuckled Kagome and picked her up again. He ran to the door, Sesshomaru was waiting with the door open.

"Take her up to your room the supplies are in there. What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he followed his brother to his bedroom. As Inuyasha laid Kagome down, he heard her whimper.

"Don't tell … please!" she whimpered then quieted down again before Sesshomaru came in. Inuyasha stood next to his brother waiting fro instructions.

"Hold down on her forearm while I take the tourniquet off" Sesshomaru instructed. Inuyasha did as he was told. After a few minutes of silence, Sesshomaru asked, "What happened to her?" Inuyasha looked at the girl to his brother.

"She fainted at the pool from her broken ribs and she got cut on the bleachers" he easily lied. Sesshomaru squinted his eyes at Inuyasha knowing it was a lie, but continued working on the girl's wrist.

XxXxX

Hey hey hey! I know ya'll will love this ch! At least I hope! Does Kagome die? Does she live? Who knows? Anyway I expect some big reviews cuz I could easily just STOP my stories and delete them all … but I wouldn't do that to u guys! I love ya all ya! I'll see ya in another ch!


End file.
